Le Jugement
by AthenaHermione
Summary: Chris a été chassé du manoir après l'épisode du Cavalier sans tête. A l'insu de tous, Bébé Wyatt lui fait confiance, et quand il se sent en danger, c'est lui qu'il appelle. Lorsqu'il s'éclipse, Chris se retrouve face à sa famille et à Gidéon qu'il commence à soupçonner... Chris révélation. Fort lien fraternel.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous ! Je n'ai pas abandonné mon histoire sur Harry Potter, ne vous inquiétez pas! C'est juste que cette histoire me trottait dans la tête, alors j'ai décidé de l'écrire. Elle sera assez courte. Trois chapitres, en fait.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires :)**

**Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, je n'écris que pour le plaisir et ne gagne pas un centimes. **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 1: Un cri dans la nuit:**

Chris enquêtait en enfer. Il n'avait revu personne depuis qu'il avait introduit un démon dans la chambre de Wyatt. C'était sans danger pour son frère, mais si quelqu'un, dans cette famille, était capable de se montrer raisonnable et de l'écouter, cela se saurait. Chris n'avait cependant pas tout à fait quitté le manoir. Il retournait de temps à autre dans le grenier pour consulter le _Livre des Ombres_. Il aimait aussi vérifier sur Wyatt quand il n'y avait personne. Cela le rassurait de voir son frère encore si innocent. Et il aimait bien le recouvrir lorsqu'il avait rejeté ses couvertures de l'autre côté de son petit lit. Malheureusement il ne pouvait jamais lui parler à voix haute à cause du baby phone, il n'avait pas envie de voir Piper débarquer en catastrophe en essayant de le faire exploser. Du coup, dans ces moments là, il envoyait des pensées apaisantes à son frère par télépathie, et il lui rappelait toujours qu'il pouvait l'appeler s'il se sentait en danger. Il viendrait aussitôt. C'était pendant un de ces moments que Chris était devenu transparent alors que Piper et Léo était dans le plan astral et que ses tantes pensaient qu'il était judicieux de laisser Wyatt tout seul dans sa chambre ! Les sens d'être de Lumière du petit garçon ne trouvaient pas ses parents et cela l'avait effrayé. Chris lui avait beaucoup parlé par télépathie pour le rassurer ce jour là, car comme il devenait immatériel, il avait peur de le prendre dans ses bras ou que son aspect fantomatique lui fasse encore plus peur. Mais Piper et Léo étaient revenus, il avait été conçu c'était l'essentiel. Sa relation avec la version bébé de son frère avait beaucoup progressée à partir de ce moment là. Il avait été très fier, quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il feuilletait le livre en cachette, lorsqu'il avait entendu Piper se plaindre à ses sœurs dans le couloir parce que son petit garçon n'arrêtait pas de répéter « Kwis ». C'était un peu puéril, mais il était ravi de l'énerver. Elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de lui et l'éloigner de son fils. Même lorsque Wyatt était devenu le roi des enfers, ils n'avaient pas pu se séparer vraiment. Il n'y avait que pendant leur dernière entrevue en présence de Bianca que les choses avaient vraiment dégénérés entre eux. Ils s'étaient souvent énervés l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient déjà utilisé leurs pouvoirs pour se combattre, mais cela n'avait encore jamais atteint une telle intensité. Cette fois là, s'il ne s'était pas enfuit, cela aurait été un combat à mort. Cela n'était pas ça qui était grave car aux yeux de Chris, le plus important était le fait qu'ils avaient tout les deux faillit commettre un fratricide et cela l'horrifiait plus que tout le reste.

L'homme du futur se figea en pleine conversation avec un démon. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'appelait. Quelqu'un d'important. Il était très tard, peut être minuit ou une heure du matin. Pourquoi les sœurs l'appelleraient à une heure pareille ! Il laissa ses sens d'être de Lumière chercher la source de l'appel.

«Kwis! »

Wyatt l'appelait ! Cela ressemblait à un cri de détresse et cela venait du manoir. Sans plus attendre, il fit exploser le démon avec lequel il discutait et s'éclipsa, prêt à tout.

Il se reforma dans le grenier, en présence des sœurs, de Léo et de Gidéon qui tenait Wyatt. L'enfant hurlait et devenait de plus en plus rouge.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? exigea de savoir Chris.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! s'exclama Piper.

- Nous t'avions interdit de revenir, ajouta Léo d'une voix sévère. »

Chris ne se souciait même pas de leur ton peu amène. Seul son frère comptait.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Gidéon tout en essayant de tenir Wyatt qui gigotait dans tous les sens. Cela fait des mois que je suis à ta recherche.

- Wyatt m'a appelé, répondit Chris avec le ton qu'il employait lorsqu'un membre de la résistance l'agaçait. Vous l'effrayez, Gidéon, lâchez-le ! »

Le Fondateur se raidit. Chris s'avança.

« Je sens sa peur d'ici. Il sent que quelque chose ne va pas, et moi aussi ! Que voulez vous faire de lui, Gidéon ?

- Mais rien du tout ! Léo m'a demandé de voir quels sont se pouvoirs pour que nous puissions nous préparer au mieux. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, l'enfant n'avait pas arrêté de s'agiter, comme s'il voulait s'arracher des bras du Fondateur.

« Léo vous l'a demandé ? Vraiment ?

C'est vrai, s'énerva Phoebe, nous étions là. Gidéon ne ment pas, contrairement à certain… »

Chris ne releva même pas l'insulte sous jacente, toute son attention était focalisée sur Wyatt. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, son frère était absolument terrifié.

« Et qui t'a donné cette idée, Léo ? demanda Chris en prenant ce qu'il appelait sa voix de Chef des Résistants. »

Léo cligna des yeux, surpris par l'intonation sévère et quasi militaire de Chris.

« C'est Gidéon, mais…

- Nous y voilà, le coupa l'homme du futur dans un soupir. »

Son propre bouclier était différent de celui de Wyatt. Il n'était pas visible et collait à même la peau de celui qu'il voulait protéger, comme une armure. Il se concentra sur son frère pour étaler son bouclier sur lui sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. En même temps, il projeta ses pouvoirs autour de la maison pour empêcher quiconque de sortir. Il se tourna vers les sœurs.

« Je suppose que vous avez bridé ses pouvoirs pour qu'il puisse le lire sans être dérangé par son bouclier, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, commença Piper, mais…

- Et personne ne s'est demandé POURQUOI il activait son bouclier en présence de Gidéon ? demanda Chris en leva les bras au ciel.

- C'est parce qu'il ne le connaît pas, répondit Paige avec un petit air suffisant.

- Donc, lorsqu'il se protège de Gidéon , vous pensez que c'est parce que c'est un inconnu, mais si c'est de moi, vous décidez que c'est parce que je suis mauvais, c'est ça ? »

Il y eu un silence.

« Oui. » fini par répondre Phoebe avec aplomb.

Chris réfléchissait à toute allure. C'était une idée subversive, mais plus il y pensait, plus les pièces du puzzle s'emboitaient. Gidéon avait la possibilité, l'occasion, la confiance des parents,… Il était parfaitement placé pour agir. Chris devait à présent comprendre le mobile. Les choses pourraient vraiment aller mal s'il se trompait mais il était prêt à courir le risque.

« Je commende à la magie de débloquer les pouvoirs de Wyatt Halliwell ! »

Le petit garçon n'attendait que ça. Il projeta son bouclier, ce qui repoussa le Fondateur en le faisant tomber sur ses fesses, l'enfant allait tomber par terre, mais il s'éclipsa directement dans les bras de Chris.

« Kwis ! Peur !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon grand, Chris s'occupe de tout. »

Il manipula l'enfant pour qu'il repose sur sa hanche gauche, fermement tenu par son bras mécanique. Léo se précipita pour récupérer son fils, effrayé de le voir dans les bras de l'homme du futur. Piper levait déjà les mains, prête à le faire exploser, lorsque Wyatt poussa un cri.

« Non ! Kwis ! »

Il avait enroulé ses petits bras autour de son cou et s'accrochait à lui en sanglotant.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait à mon fils ? demanda Piper d'un ton accusateur.

- Je le protège et il le sait.

- Le protéger ? Et de qui ? S'exclama Gidéon en se relevant péniblement. De sa famille et d'un fondateur ?

- En effet. »

Gidéon se raidit davantage, un air choqué passa rapidement sur son visage. Chris aurait juré avoir vu un éclair de panique dans ses yeux. Pendant ce temps, Wyatt avait enfoui son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Chris.

« Tentative de fuite, Gidéon ? demanda Chris d'une voix qu'il réservait d'ordinaire aux démons. Vous avez peut-être des choses à vous reprocher ?

- Léo, fait quelque chose, je n'arrive pas à m'éclipser ! s'écria le directeur de l'école de magie.

- Moi non plus ! s'exclama Léo. »

Piper regarda Paige qui secoua la tête.

« Seul Wyatt et moi le pouvons, dit tranquillement Chris. Vous pourrez partir lorsque vous m'aurez correctement expliqué pourquoi personne ne réagit quand un bébé hurle à s'en arracher la gorge ?

- C'est un enfant, il lui arrive de faire des caprices, dit Léo.

- En plus il vient de se réveiller », ajouta Piper comme si cela expliquait tout.

Chris serra la mâchoire retenir les insultes qu'il avait envie de vociférer à la face de ses futurs parents.

« En supposant que ces stupides raisons soient valables, Phoebe pourquoi n'es tu pas intervenue ?

- C'est la décision de Piper et Léo, je n'ai pas à intervenir. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce sont eux les parents !

- Même lorsque ton neveu est terrifié ? insista Chris en ignorant à nouveau l'insolence de sa tante.

- Il ne l'était pas protesta la sœur du milieu.

- Il l'était, asséna Chris. Gidéon, une explication, peut être ? »

Paige leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

- Phoebe n'est pas la seule à posséder le pouvoir d'empathie, ici.

- Combien de pouvoirs as-tu exactement ? demanda Léo.

- Beaucoup, répondit le jeune homme en l'assassinant du regard.

- Alors tu nous as encore menti et caché des choses ! s'énerva Piper. »

Chris ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir amusé. C'était tellement… immature comme réaction !

« Eh bien dans la mesure où la dernière fois que je vous ai dit quelque chose sur moi, vous avez décidé que je mentais et m'avez chassé du manoir, je pense que me taire est la chose la plus sensée à faire.

- Chris, comment veux tu qu'on te fasse confiance lorsque tu ne nous dit jamais la vérité ?! le gronda Phoebe.

- Eh bien je sais que c'est un concept difficile à comprendre pour vous, mais la notion de « conséquence futur » n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Cela dit, je peux faire une démonstration de mes capacités si Gidéon ne répond pas à mes questions. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Ce fut Gidéon qui détourna les yeux. Le Fondateur semblait diminuer et Chris remarqua qu'il ne s'était détourné de lui que pour poser son regard sur la porte du grenier. Chris agita la main et elle se ferma d'un coup sec.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir et je suis toujours en attente d'une explication, Gidéon.

- Voir les pouvoirs d'un enfant, surtout s'il est aussi puissant que Wyatt, est un processus long et fastidieux, lui répondit lentement le Fondateur comme s'il cherchait à gagner du temps. Je sais que cela peut être effrayant pour un petit enfant, alors j'ai coupé les ondes de Wyatt pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement sa famille. »

Chris avait envie de l'étrangler mais il s'incita au calme : le faire parler d'abord, lui faire payer ensuite.

« Pourquoi avoir coupé ses ondes si tôt, et pas juste avant le rituel ? »

Chris espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il allait tomber dans son piège. Il ne fut pas déçu.

« Eh bien je ne comptais pas m'attarder. Lorsque tu es arrivé, Piper venait de me remettre Wyatt et nous nous apprêtions à partir. Maintenant, cesse de te comporter ainsi ou tes ailes seront coupées ! »

Chris éclata de rire. Le mec était fait comme un rat et il pensait encore pouvoir le menacer. Il faillit rire encore plus en voyant l'expression perplexe de sa future famille.

« Bon trêve de stupidité, reprenons, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Pourquoi Wyatt a-t-il paniqué alors que le rituel n'avait pas encore commencé ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit Gidéon en haussant les épaules. »

Chris pouvait presque voir les rouages du Fondateur tourner à toute allure pour essayer de comprendre sa réaction. Son attention fut détournée par son frère qui sanglotait toujours. Chris lui frotta doucement le dos et l'enfant se détendit légèrement.

« Le processus, hein ? répéta Chris en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe.»

Les yeux du Fondateur d'écarquillèrent en réalisant qu'il s'était fait avoir. Le chef de la Résistance se tourna vers son père.

« Sais-tu ce qu'est le « processus » et en quoi il consiste, Léo ?

- Non, mais je fais confiance à Gidéon, répondit l'homme en haussant les épaules.

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ! cria sa femme avec colère, les poings sur les hanches. Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est de notre fils qu'il s'agit !

- Mais enfin, protesta Léo, c'est Gidéon !

- Et alors ? grogna Piper. C'est pas une raison ! »

Chris leva lentement sa main droite, paume vers le ciel. Il était temps de montrer à tous qui était le patron.

« L'affaire est grave ! Je convoque l'Assemblée Juridique des Fondateurs ! » cria-t-il avant de ramener son bras le long de son corps.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! hurla Gidéon. Tu n'es pas un Fondateur ! »

Chris l'ignora et baissa la tête vers Wyatt.

« C'est fini mon pote, tu es sous ma protection, et crois moi : quand je le veux, je suis balèze ! »


	2. Chapitre 2 Passer aux aveux

**Voici la suite ! Charmed ne m'appartient toujours pas, donc je ne touche pas la plus petite pièce de monnaie pour cette histoire.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires que je sache quoi améliorer dans mon écriture :)**

**J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, BONNE LECTURE !**

_Chris leva lentement sa main droite, paume vers le ciel. Il était temps de montrer à tous qui était le patron._

_« L'affaire est grave ! Je convoque l'Assemblée Juridique des Fondateurs ! » cria-t-il avant de ramener son bras le long de son corps._

_« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! hurla Gidéon. Tu n'es pas un Fondateur ! »_

_Chris l'ignora et baissa la tête vers Wyatt._

_« C'est fini mon pote, tu es sous ma protection, et crois moi : quand je le veux, je suis balèze ! _

**Chapitre 2 : Passer aux aveux :**

Pendant qu'il parlait une lumière bleue formant un pentagramme s'étalait sur le sol du grenier. Léo ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Paige semblait émerveillée et très intéressée par les dessins sur le sol. Pendant ce temps, Piper et Phoebe regardaient d'un air perplexe celui qu'elles avaient considéré comme un simple être de lumière pendant plus d'un an, visiblement perdues.

Les Fondateurs apparurent autour d'eux, en cercle, se tenant aux extrémités du pentagramme.

« Gidéon ? Léo ? appela Zola. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment avez-vous réussi à faire ça ?

- En fait, c'est moi qui vous ai fait venir, dit Chris d'un ton solennel.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ? l'interrogea celui qui se trouvait à la droite de Zola. Tu n'es qu'un hybride… »

Chris le regarda et eût un petit sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour son interlocuteur.

« Je suis le Fondateur Suprême. » dit il en laissant sortir son aura.

La lumière bleue pulsa, confirmant ainsi son statut. Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration fut assourdissant.

« Dans cette affaire, je suis le procureur et le juge. Vous n'êtes que des témoins. Avec ou sans votre approbation, je rendrai mon verdict. »

Le pentagramme trembla et brilla pendant quelques secondes, comme pour confirmer ses paroles.

« Nous t'écoutons. » dit une femme derrière lui.

Chris se retourna et la regarda attentivement. Elle semblait surtout désireuse de se faire bien voir par le Suprême mais Chris s'en fichait, s'il pouvait en faire un allié potentiel pour mini lui, il était preneur.

« Tu as dit que l'affaire était grave, reprit elle, que s'est il passé ?

- Un simple Fondateur s'est cru au dessus des autres. Au lieu d'exprimer publiquement ses inquiétudes, il a choisit d'agir en cachette. Au lieu de chercher une solution pacifique, il s'est allié avec des démons et a mit des personnes en danger. Je suis revenu pour sauver l'avenir. J'ai longtemps cherché le coupable parmi les démons. J'étais persuadé que c'était l'un d'eux qui avait transformé Wyatt en un tyran maléfique. Je me trompais. »

Chris commença à marcher lentement devant les Fondateurs en les observant attentivement l'un après l'autre, tournant ainsi autour de Gidéon, de Léo et des sœurs qui étaient à l'intérieur du pentagramme. Pendant ce temps, Wyatt agrippait son T-shirt d'une main potelée pour se stabiliser pendant que le Suprême se déplaçait.

« J'ai longtemps connu Wyatt, reprit Chris. Et je suis en mesure de vous dire qu'il n'a pas toujours été mauvais. Il était seulement préoccupé par le pouvoir. Il voulait tout contrôler mais sans arrière pensée. C'était surtout pour se rassurer. Mais au fur et à mesure, son besoin de control a grandit et il a voulu imposer ses idées par la force. Jusqu'au jour où il a perdu de vue la ligne entre le bien et le mal, il a rejeté ces deux idées et n'a conservé que l'importance du pouvoir. Il est ainsi devenu le mal qu'il avait juré de combattre. Dans l'avenir d'où je viens, des centaines de milliers d'innocents meurent chaque jours, les démons se promènent librement à la surface, la guerre est partout… Il n'y a plus de place dans les cimetières… »

Le regard de Chris se fit de plus en plus lointain au fil de son discours, comme il revivait l'horreur qu'il essayait d'arrêter. Il se secoua mentalement et reprit son discours.

« C'est la vie rêvée pour un démon. Et pourtant, c'est à un Fondateur que nous la devons ! »

Chris se dirigea lentement au centre du cercle, Wyat était toujours blottit dans ses bras.

« Ce Fondateur, c'est vous Gidéon !

C'EST FAUX ! » hurla le concerné, couvrant ainsi les exclamations choqués de tous. Tu ne fais qu'apporter la preuve que j'ai raison ! Wyatt doit être éliminé, il est trop puissant ! »

Plusieurs insultes fusèrent du côté Halliwell mais les symboles du pentagramme les empêchant d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs et de se déplacer, Chris ne daigna pas leur accorder un regard. Il observait calmement son interlocuteur et décida de le tutoyer, il n'avait, après tout, plus aucun respect pour l'homme.

« Procédons par étapes. J'ordonne au Fondateur Gidéon de dire la vérité. Est-ce toi qui as proposé la motion qui a poussé Léo à devenir un Fondateur pour l'éloigner de sa famille ? »

Les yeux du fondateur s'écarquillèrent. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Chris sourit doucement. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien que Léo n'était pas devenu un fondateur par hasard, il s'était toujours demandé quel était le crétin qui l'avait promu quand il avait toujours été évident que Léo n'arrivait pas à choisir complètement entre son travail et sa famille. Il avait fini par couper la poire en deux en décidant de n'être là que pour une partie de ladite famille. C'est-à-dire sa femme et son fils aîné. Chris ferma brièvement les yeux en sentant la vieille douleur refaire surface. Il s'efforça de la réprimer pour se concentrer sur Gidéon. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir sa famille le regarder bizarrement. Il eut un sourire en coin, c'était aussi une partie de la raison pour laquelle il avait posé la question. Il voulait que ses parents sachent qu'il n'y était pour rien, cela avait déjà eu lieu la première fois, il n'avait fait que limiter les dégâts provoqués par les Titans. Il n'avait absolument rien changé d'autre.

De son côté, Gidéon essayait en vain de se dérober à la magie du pentagramme.

« Oui. » croassa-t-il en se tenant la gorge comme si cela pouvait empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche.

Léo en resta bouche bée, pendant tout ce temps, il avait harcelé la mauvaise personne. Piper ne semblait pas mieux, une telle colère se dégageait d'elle que ses sœurs s'éloignèrent discrètement de quelques centimètres.

« As-tu envoyé l'être des ténèbres après lui ? poursuivi implacablement Chris.

- Oui, répondit la voix étouffée du mentor de Léo.

- C'est toi qui a envoyé Piper et Léo dans le plan astral ?

- Oui, dit encore Gidéon.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Chris en penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux étudier les traits de son ennemi.

- Je voulais que Léo meure pour qu'il ne puisse plus être un obstacle. Je n'avais pas prévu que Piper serait là. »

Chris serra son poing droit pendant qu'il essayait de se calmer. Bon d'accord, le bâtard avait indirectement aidé à sa conception, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour oublier le fait qu'il avait quand même faillit tuer ses parents. Chris avait beau haïr Léo, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait sa mort. Il sentit que de nombreux fondateurs partageaient sa colère. Il y eu un scintillement étrange autour de Gidéon. Chris leva la tête dans cette direction et réalisa que le pentagramme avait bloqué l'attaque de sa mère. Celle-ci avait encore les mains levées.

« Laisse-moi le tuer ! lui cria-t-elle.

- Non, Piper, répondit tranquillement Chris. Il sera puni pour ça, mais nous devons d'abord connaître toute sa trahison. »

A contrecœur, l'aînée Halliwell baissa les mains, sans cacher sa déception. Paige et Phoebe fixaient Gidéon avec tellement de haine qu'une partie de Chris s'étonnait que l'homme n'avait pas encore prit feu sous ce regard brulant. Le Fondateur Suprême reprit son interrogatoire avant que Léo ne sorte de l'étrange apathie dans laquelle l'avait plongée les confessions de celui qui avait été son mentor pendant des années.

« As-tu pensé que tes actions pouvaient être la cause de la futur transformation de Wyatt ?

- Oui, mais cela ne signifie rien. Il est de toute façon trop puissant pour qu'on se permette de prendre le risque de le laisser vivre.

- Et tu es prêt à le condamner à cause de sa puissance ?

- Oui. »

Chris secoua légèrement la tête, comme s'il voulait chasser une mouche importune.

« Je vois, dit il lentement de sa voix la plus froide. Reprenons. »

Gidéon gémit doucement, il était tout rouge à force d'essayer de lutter contre l'ordre que lui avait donné Chris. Cette résistance était inutile, il souffrait pour rien. Chris aurait pu le lui dire mais l'homme voulait tuer son frère alors …

« Je ne suis pas le seul à m'être allié à des démons, tu l'as fait aussi, gronda Gidéon en espérant renverser les événements à son avantage.

- C'est exact, mais toujours dans le but d'obtenir des informations, jamais pour tuer des innocents.

- Et les Walkyries ? demanda Léo. »

Chris avait envie de l'étrangler. Il mettait à jour un complot contre Wyatt et Léo continuait de le soupçonner !

« J'ai tué celles qui prenaient des innocents pour grossir les rangs de leurs combattants. De plus, elles étaient celles qui aident Wyatt à diriger son armée démoniaque dans le futur. Si tu avais correctement enquêté Léo, tu saurais qu'elles étaient en passe d'être renvoyées pour mauvais services, gains personnels et assassinats. Et quand je dis « renvoyées » il faut comprendre condamnées à mort. Par la suite, leur chef m'a remercié. Est-ce que quelqu'un a d'autres questions stupides pendant qu'on y est ? Non ? Très bien ! » dit Chris sans laisser le temps aux sœurs ou à Léo de répondre.

Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre la parole.

« Gidéon, as tu- utilisé la confiance aveugle que te porte Léo, ainsi que son manque flagrant de connaissances, pour mettre en place le Processus ?

- Il m'a donné son accord ! » cria le directeur de l'école de magie.

Il y eut des exclamations horrifiées tout autour d'eux. Les Fondateurs étaient furieux.

« Nous jugerons Léo plus tard, dit Zola d'une voix tremblante de rage.

- Je suis bien d'accord, il doit être jugé, approuva Chris. Et je vais m'en occuper maintenant. »

Léo déglutit bruyamment. Pendant ce temps, Chris regardait Gidéon.

« As-tu manipulé Léo, oui ou non ?

- Oui ! »

Chris se tourna vers Léo. Il savait que son père s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, il n'était pas nécessaire d'insister, mais Chris ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation de l'humilier devant ses collègues.

« Léo, appela-t-il en savourant l'inquiétude qui passa dans le regard de l'homme, je t'ordonnes de le dire la vérité. »

Léo hocha machinalement la tête alors qu'il sentait la magie l'envelopper.

« Sais-tu en quoi consiste le Processus ?

- Non.

- Non ? Pas même une petite idée ? insista le Chef des Résistant en arquant son sourcil gauche.

- Non, aucun.

- Donc tu es prêt à soumettre ton fils à un rituel magique sans savoir de quoi il s'agit ? demanda Chris sans cacher l'accusation dans sa voix.

- Oui, puisque c'était l'idée de Gidéon.

- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à un autre Fondateur, ne serait ce que pour avoir un deuxième avis. »

Pour la première fois, Léo sembla lutter contre l'ordre de Chris. A la lumière des dernières révélations de Gidéon, il se sentait vraiment stupide et la honte le broyait de l'intérieur.

« Je faisais confiance à Gidéon et je pensais savoir ce qui est le mieux pour mon fils.

- Vraiment ? se moqua Chris. »

Cet homme ne cesserait jamais de le décevoir.

« Donc Gidéon t'a convaincu. Et toi, comment as-tu poussé les sœurs à te suivre sur cette voie ?

- Gidéon a dit que cela permettrait de connaître tous les pouvoirs de Wyatt, y compris ceux qui s'activeront dans l'avenir, commença Léo. Le savoir nous aurait permis de faire face plus facilement.

- Je vois. Piper ? Dis-moi la vérité, pourquoi as-tu accepté de confier ton fils à un étranger pour accomplir un rituel auquel tu n'avais pas le droit d'assister ?

- Eh bien, en connaissant ses pouvoirs à l'avance, il aurait été plus facile de mener une vie normale sans perdre la tête à chaque fois que mon fils obtient un nouveau pouvoir. »

Chris avait envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche, c'était le raisonnement le plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais entendu ! Et pourtant il avait écouté Wyatt déblatérer sur la suprématie du pouvoir sur les notions du bien et du mal pendant des années ! Si encore cela avait été pour leur permettre d'aider plus facilement Wyatt à maitriser ses pouvoirs… Mais non, c'était pour obtenir sa stupide utopie d'une vie normale qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

« Phoebe ? Comme Piper, tu dois me dire la vérité, pourquoi avoir accepté cela ?

- Pour les mêmes raisons que Piper. En plus je ne peux pas me concentrer sur la recherche de mon futur mari si je suis appelée dès que Wyatt fait des siennes à cause de ses pouvoirs. »

Phoebe plaqua une main sur sa bouche, choquée d'avoir laissé ses pensées les plus personnelles et égoïstes sortir à l'air libre. Piper regardait sa petite sœur comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Chris se sentait désespéré. Il allait les tuer. Au diable s'il s'agissait de sa famille ! Comment pouvait-on être aussi stupides !

« Paige ? La vérité, maintenant ! gronda-t-il sans cacher son exaspération.

- ça me paraissait une bonne idée. Tout le monde était d'accord pour le faire de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Cela nous simplifierait quand même vraiment la vie de savoir ce qui nous attend ! »

Chris prit le temps de stabiliser sa respiration. Il ne voulait faire peur à l'enfant dans ses bras en hurlant comme un fou.

« Dans ce cas, toi Léo, qui sait mieux que tout le monde, et vous, filles égoïstes, il est temps que vous sachiez à quoi vous condamniez votre fils et neveux ! Puisqu'ils ont eu tellement confiance en toi, Gidéon, explique leur, ordonna l'homme de l'avenir. »

Encore une fois, le Fondateur essaya de serrer ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de parler, mais la magie du pentagramme était trop forte.

« Le Processus est un rituel de sacrifice à la magie. Il consiste à verser le sang de la victime pour que sa magie retourne dans le Grand Tout. Plus la personne est magique, plus la dose de sang prélevée est importante. »

Bien décidé à montrer à sa famille toute l'horreur de la situation, Chris fit semblant d'ignorer un détail important.

« Au-delà de la perte de sang, c'est douloureux ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Très, répondit le Fondateur. Avec une puissance comme la sienne, Wyatt serait mort.

- Non, déclara Chris. Il ne serait pas mort, mais profondément traumatisé. »

Piper était tellement pâle que Chris se senti obligé de lui faire apparaître une chaise pour éviter qu'elle fasse un malaise. La sorcière s'y laissa tomber, une main posée sur son cœur et les yeux fixés sur Wyatt. Il pensa un instant à le lui remettre pour qu'elle puisse se rassurer mais en ce moment, il avait l'impression que le seul endroit où son frère pouvait être en sécurité était dans ses bras. Il resserra machinalement son bras autour du petit corps et se tourna vers le reste de sa famille.

« Lequel d'entre vous a eut la merveilleuse idée de brider les pouvoirs de Wyatt avant de le donner à Gidéon ? »

Paige leva timidement la main. Chris décida qu'il en savait suffisamment pour rendre son verdict.


	3. Chapitre 3 Le Verdict

**Salut à tous ! Voici la troisième et dernière partie du _Jugement_. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, ça me fait plaisir. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas, c'est le seul moyen pour que mon écriture s'améliore.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

_Chris décida qu'il en savait suffisamment pour rendre son verdict. _

**Chapitre 3 : Le verdict :**

« Très bien, il est temps pour moi de donner mon jugement. Gidéon, pout tentative d'assassinats avec préméditation et conséquences aggravantes, je te condamne à mort sans la possibilité pour ton âme d'être recyclée.

- NON ! » hurla le Fondateur déchu en faisant apparaître un athamé.

Avec un ample mouvement du bras droit, il le jeta vers les deux frères. C'était sans compter sur Chris qui l'arrêta d'un simple regard et inversa sa trajectoire. L'arme retourna à l'envoyeur qui la reçu en pleine poitrine. Gidéon s'effondra sur ses genoux à bout de souffle. Une tâche rouge commençait à se répandre sur la chemise blanche qu'il portait sous sa robe d'enseignant. Chris reprit la parole comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Tu as condamné un enfant innocent au Processus. Moi je t'y condamne car tu es coupable. »

Plusieurs Fondateurs brisèrent le cercle et s'avancèrent vers leur ancien collègue. Ils le saisirent sans ménagement et regardèrent Chris. Celui-ci se rappela brusquement qu'il avait englobé sa magie autour du manoir pour empêcher toute sortie. Il se concentra quelques secondes et ils purent s'éclipser avec le condamné. Les sœurs et Léo eurent l'air soulagé mais Chris n'en avait pas terminé avec eux. Il fallait qu'ils apprennent de leurs erreurs, et peut être, au fond de lui, qu'il avait envie de leur faire payer leur comportement à son égard.

« Léo ! Je te déclare coupable de complicité involontaire.

- QUOI ! MAIS COMMENT PEUX-TU ? IL S'AGIT DE MON FILS !

- Justement. Je te retire ton statut de Fondateur puisque tu es dominé par tes sentiments, ce qui te rend de toute évidence incapable de réfléchir correctement. Une personne n'est pas forcément mauvaise parce que tu ne l'apprécies pas. Tout comme tu ne dois pas prendre pour acquit tout ce que disent les Fondateurs et les êtres de Lumières sous prétexte que tu les aimes bien. Tu n'es plus qu'un simple être de Lumière à présent. Et à la première incartade, tes ailes seront coupées. »

Léo frissonna en sentant ses pouvoirs de Fondateurs quitter son corps. Piper ne pu retenir un petit sourire à l'idée de récupérer son mari. Ses sœurs aussi semblaient ravies. Leur joie disparue dès que Chris rendit la suite de son verdict.

« Paige, pour avoir empêché Wyatt de se défendre alors qu'il se sentait en danger, je te retire ta capacité à t'éclipser pendant trois mois. Estime-toi heureuse, si nous étions à mon époque, ce serait définitif. Du devras aussi t'impliquer dans la direction de l'école de magie puisque Gidéon n'est plus là.»

Paige resta bouche bée. Ses sœurs voulurent prendre sa défense mais le Suprême ne leur en laissa pas le temps.

« Phoebe ! Pour t'être concentrée davantage sur toi plutôt que sur les sentiments de ton neveu davantage sur la recherche de ton futur mari plutôt que sur le bien être de ta famille, je te condamne à servir de psychologue à l'école de magie jusqu'à ce que tu maîtrises parfaitement ton pouvoir d'empathie. Tu n'auras le droit d'en sortir que pour aider les innocents et vaincre les démons.

- Quoi ! Mais…commença sa tante. »

Chris l'ignora complètement et se tourna vers sa mère.

« Piper ! Tu vas rejoindre Phoebe dans son exil. Tu es une sorcière, il est plus que temps de l'accepter. Tu ne peux pas priver tes enfants de ces connaissances magiques qui sont à l'école de magie juste parce que tu as envie d'agir comme si la magie ne faisait pas partie de ta vie. Tu es une sorcière, c'est ça la norme, pour nous les êtres magiques: de la magie, des sorts et des potions. Et à ce propos, mesdames, vous allez devoir améliorer le contrôle de vos pouvoirs et la qualité de vos sorts. Vous n'êtes pas seules dans le combat du Bien contre le Mal, alors arrêtez de vous plaindre ! Arrêtez d'agir comme s'il n'y a pas d'autres sorcières dans le monde qui vivent chaque jour la même chose que vous ! »

Chris inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il avait envie de leur dire ça depuis qu'il était un petit enfant. Il avait bien vu, lui, lorsque Piper avait enfin accepté de mettre ses fils à l'école de magie, que sa famille était bien loin d'être seule dans la lutte.

Chris alla se placer au centre du pentagramme, posa sa main sur la petite tête de Wyatt et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Mon Jugement a été rendu ! »

La lumière et les symboles s'évaporèrent rapidement et les Fondateurs s'avancèrent vers lui. Chris ne pu retenir un sourire. Ils étaient attiré par le Suprême, c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne s'était jamais éclipsé « là-haut » pendant son séjour dans le passé, les fondateurs auraient immédiatement compris qui il était. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il lui était plus difficile de masquer son aura quand il était là-bas. A chaque fois qu'il avait eu besoin de renseignement, il avait préféré demandé à Léo. Celui-ci, aveuglé par sa colère et encore inexpérimenté avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, n'avait pas su identifier ce qu'il ressentait en sa présence comme le sentiment d'un sujet envers son Seigneur. C'était sûrement en s'obstinant à combattre ce sentiment pour « protéger » sa famille que l'homme avait développé un tel ressentiment à son égard. Chris secoua doucement la tête, qui aurait cru que la règle empêchant les êtres de Lumières et les Fondateurs de se mettre en couple était ce qui empêchait la création du Fondateur Suprême qu'ils attendaient tant ? C'était son métissage qui faisait de lui leur chef, en raison de ses gênes il avait la sagesse d'un Fondateur, la compassion d'un être de Lumière et la puissance de feu d'un sorcier.

« Fondateur Suprême, dit Zola en inclinant la tête, je tiens à vous présenter nos excuses. Nous ne vous avons pas aidé dans votre combat comme nous l'aurions dû. Nous avons tous fait confiance à Gidéon et nous avons eu tort.

Eh bien à présent nous savons que même le meilleur d'entre nous peut commettre le pire, lui répondit Chris. »

Il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme pour le réconforter. Cependant, il ne perdait pas de vue ses intérêts. Il savait que sa mère et ses tantes tenteraient de trouver un moyen de se soustraire à son jugement, il lui fallait leur faire comprendre rapidement que c'était impossible si non elles gaspilleraient beaucoup d'énergies pour rien.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de demander à ce que mes ordres concernant les sœurs et Léo soient suivis car je sais qu'ils le seront, dit Chris avec un petit sourire. »

Les autres Fondateurs sourirent également. Effectivement, aucun Fondateur sain d'esprit ne prendrait le risque de s'opposer au Suprême.

« Fondateur Suprême, appela celui qui était à la droite de Zola et qui l'avait précédemment traité d'hybride, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement…

- Mon cher ami, le coupa Chris, un nouveau monde commence. Les anges se mêlent aux humains et il va vous falloir l'accepter. Il est regrettable que Gidéon n'ait pas été capable de comprendre cela. »

Chris avait parfaitement conscience du fait qu'il souriait bêtement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était enfin terminé ! Son sourire s'agrandit quand il remarqua qu'aucun Fondateur présent n'avait eu la sottise de lui demander pourquoi il ne s'était pas révéler à eux à son arrivé dans le passé. Eux au moins ils comprenaient la signification de « conséquences futures » !

« Fondateur Suprême, dit la femme qu'il avait remarqué au début du procès, nous savons que vous venez du futur, qu'allez vous faire à présent ?

- Y retourner, lui répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire éblouissant. »

Un ange passa parmi les Fondateurs.

« Vous êtes celui qui est destiné à gouverner les cieux, dit Zola, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser sans protection pouvez vous nous dire comment reconnaître votre petite version ? »

L'homme du futur hésita. Il pouvait, certes y avoir des conséquences, mais il se souvenait à quel point il avait été en colère d'être si souvent laissé pour compte dans son enfance et combien le manque de préparation avait été handicapant lorsque les Fondateurs avaient enfin compris qu'il était le Suprême. Chris s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'il sentit un étrange fourmillement dans son bras gauche. Il posa rapidement Wyatt sur le sol avant de lever sa main devant lui pour l'examiner.

« Chris ? appela doucement Paige. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Mon bras, murmura le jeune homme d'un air émerveillé, il redevient chaire.

- Hein ? demanda inélégamment Phoebe.

- C'était une prothèse, une très belle prothèse, très proche de la réalité, mais cela restait une machine. J'ai perdu mon bras lors d'un combat contre un démon de niveau supérieur quand j'avais 14 ans. »

_Ainsi que ma mère et mes tantes, parce que mon frère était trop occupé à rassembler sa future armée_, ajouta mentalement Chris.

Il toucha timidement son propre bras avant de pousser un cri de joie. Il attrapa Wyatt par les aisselles et le souleva dans les airs.

« Tu entends ça, petit gars ! Mon vrai bras est de retour ! »

Son frère le gratifia d'un sourire édenté qui le rempli de joie. Il le serra brièvement contre son cœur avant de se tourner vers Zola.

« Je devrai arriver dans trois mois, expliqua-t-il aux Fondateurs. Pour identifier mini moi, il vous suffira de suivre Wyatt. Généralement, je ne suis pas loin derrière lui. Avant qu'il ne devienne un tyran, je me tenais à sa droite, en fait. »

Il reposa l'enfant sur le sol.

« Va voir Maman. » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

La plus grande faiblesse de Chris était sa passion pour le théâtre. Et là, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à l'envie de faire une sortie particulièrement théâtrale. Le petit garçon marcha lentement vers sa mère, son équilibre vacillant légèrement à chaque pas. L'enfant fut englouti dans une étreinte familiale avant d'être installé sur les genoux de sa mère qui était toujours assise sur la chaise que Chris lui avait fait apparaître. Le petit garçon, cependant refusait de rester en place et posa ses petites mains sur le ventre proéminent de Piper.

« Kwis ! »

Il était étrange d'entendre autant de solennité dans la voix d'une enfant, mais Bébé Wyatt avait réussi à sonner très sérieux. Son frère était intelligent, il avait certainement reconnu Chris grâce à ses sens d'être de lumière. Le Suprême entendit une forte respiration derrière lui, il se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à la femme qu'il avait déjà remarquée. Elle venait de comprendre.

« Quel est votre nom ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je suis Kendra.

- Eh bien Kendra, je vous confie Wyatt et mini moi ! »

Elle s'inclina légèrement devant lui pour montrer son accord.

« Attend une minute… dit Paige en commençant à comprendre

- Tu veux dire... balbutia Phoebe.

- Que l'enfant que j'attends… continua Piper.

- C'est toi ? termina Léo. »

Chris se dirigea vers le mur le plus proche en agitant négligemment les doigts.

« Eh oui ! s'écria-t-il pendant que le triquetra apparaissait derrière lui. Christopher Victor Halliwell, pour vous servir ! »

Il s'inclina exagérément devant sa famille avant de poursuivre.

« Fondateur Suprême, sorcier, bras droit du porteur d'Excalibur lorsqu'il est bon, Chef de la Résistance contre la tyrannie et chasseur de démons à ses heures perdues !

- Et super petit frère capable d'entreprendre un véritable périple dans le passé pour sauver le monde, dit une voix grave derrière lui. »

Chris se retourna brusquement. Wyatt venait de sortir du triquetra derrière lui. Son frère avait toujours aimé les entrées fracassantes, mais quelque chose était différent dans son attitude. Ce Wyatt portait du beige et le regardait d'un air timide. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout au tyran mégalomane dont il se souvenait.

«J'étais en train de torturer un innocent lorsque mes souvenirs ont commencé à changer. J'avais deux versions différentes d'un même événement en fait. Dans l'une je suis la Source, dans l'autre un gars bienveillant. Je n'ai pas encore reçu l'intégralité de mes souvenirs, je ne connais que les principaux événements. Pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre que tu es derrière ça. .. Toujours est-il que je n'ai pas pu terminer ce que j'étais en train de faire... Je trouvais ça méchant ! »

Wyatt poussa un soupir théâtral et fit face à son frère en espérant que celui-ci ne le confondrait pas avec sa version maléfique.

« Alors pendant que le monde se transformait autour de moi, y compris mes propres vêtements, j'ai décidé de venir te rejoindre pour conserver mes souvenirs de tyran. Comme ça je n'oublierai jamais ce que je suis capable de devenir si je n'y prends pas garde. Et puis, je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouve seul avec des souvenirs horribles, alors que c'est de ma faute en premier lieu. »

Le jeune homme baissa honteusement la tête. Il ne savait pas encore quoi faire avec son lourd passé, mais il était certain d'une chose : tant que son frère serait à ses côté, il ne pourrait rien lui arriver. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« J'ai pensé qu'il serait judicieux d'être le premier à te féliciter pour le succès de ta mission. Par contre tu vas devoir retirer ton statut de Chef des Résistants de ton titre parce que sans moi pour péter les plombs, elle n'a plus lieu d'être.

- Mince alors ! fit semblant de rouspéter Chris. Il va falloir que je m'en trouve un nouveau. »

Wyatt sentit un poids énorme s'envoler de son cœur. Si Chris acceptait de plaisanter avec lui, alors tout allait bien.

« Que dirais tu de « Sauveur du monde » ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire complice.

- Nah, ça fait trop pompeux, même pour moi ! répondit le Suprême en se grattant la tête avec un air perplexe.

- Bon d'accord, alors dans ce cas : Voyageur du temps ?

- Vendu ! »

Les deux frères s'étreignirent rapidement. Ils avaient toujours eut une façon de communiquer qui leur était propre. Wyatt agita le bras vers l'un des Fondateur.

« Salut Kendra ! s'exclama-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas vite t'habituer à nos petites versions ! »

Chris ne pu se retenir d'éclater de rire en regardant les expressions respectives sur les visages des personnes du passé. Paige le fixait comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Phoebe avait l'air franchement gêné de réaliser qu'elle s'était mal comportée avec son neveu. Piper, quand à elle semblait franchement horrifiée, elle se rappelait soudain de chaque paroles blessantes qu'elle lui avait dite, et il y en avait beaucoup. Une partie d'elle avait envie de pleurer et de le supplier de lui accorder son pardon, pendant que l'autre essayait de tout nier en bloc parce que c'était tout simplement trop douloureux d'apprendre que l'homme qu'elle avait chassé de chez elle et jeté à travers la pièce était en réalité son fils. De tous, Léo était de loin le pire, il avait envie de se gifler. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il pouvait se considérer comme chanceux que Chris daigne encore le regarder. Les prochaines paroles Wyatt le lui confirmèrent rapidement.

« Au fait Papa, je t'aime, mais si tu joues à nouveau les favoris entre nous, je te tuerai moi-même, et cette fois ci je n'aurais même pas besoin d'être méchant pour le faire ! Tu as deux fils, alors arrête d'oublier mon frangin ou je me fâche ! Compris ?

- Les favoris, balbutia l'être de Lumière, mais…

- Oui, là-dessus t'es un véritable idiot ! ajouta Chris.

- Promis, répondit leur père d'une voix étranglée.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi, dit Wyatt d'un ton menaçant. »

Il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son cadet en ignorant leur père.

« Puisque ta mission est terminée, mon frérot, que dirais-tu de retourner à notre époque ? De nouveaux souvenirs où Léo n'est pas un crétin fini et où les Fondateurs ont su qui tu étais dès ta naissance, nous attendent.

- Et un monde où les sœurs Halliwell sont plus responsables. Je les ai condamnées à l'école de magie ! »

Wyatt éclata de rire en se pliant en deux. Il fut rapidement suivi par mini lui qui voulait apparemment faire comme les grands. Lorsqu'il se reprit il inclina la tête vers le triquetra, Chris compris

« Eh bien ouvrez la voie, Roi de la magie terrestre ! dit le Suprême d'un ton théâtral en s'inclinant légèrement.

- A votre service, Seigneur des Cieux ! » lui répondit son frère sur le même ton en faisant une révérence moqueuse.

L'aîné agita son bras et une lumière bleue apparue dans le triquetra. Chris fit négligemment un salut militaire envers sa famille, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir des adieux déchirants alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas, ni d'entendre leurs excuses. Il fit un clin d'œil aux Fondateurs qui le regardaient avec vénération. L'un d'eux tapotait doucement le dos de Kendra, comme pour la rassurer devant la lourde tâche qui venait de lui être confiée.

« Soyez sages, et bon courage Kendra ! cria-t-il »

Wyatt rit de nouveau. Les deux frères se prirent bras dessus bras dessous avant de s'exclamer à l'unisson « RETOUR VERS LE FUTUR ! » en marchant à travers le portail.

**FIN !**


End file.
